


Where There is Light

by Zilchtastic



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno hates this assignment, <i>hates</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There is Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by VNV Nation. [(Lyrics)](http://www.metrolyrics.com/where-there-is-light-lyrics-vnv-nation.html)

Reno hates this assignment, _hates_ it. Tseng might have a hard-on for the Gainsborough chick, but she just fucking creeps Reno out. Besides, his best lines never work on her.

"Long time no see, sweetheart," he says as he peels out of the darkness of an alleyway and stalks up behind her.

She turns, way too slow, and hits him with a dose of those sweet leaf-green doe-eyes. She doesn't even look startled. Cautious, maybe, but not really _scared_ , not the way Reno's used to at least.

"Actually," she says, voice light and breezy, "it's only been about two weeks."

Reno feels his mouth tug into a sneer. "Whatever. Do we have to do this the hard way again, or are you gonna come quiet?"

She tilts her head, almost smiling. This close, he can smell something like flowers and honey on her skin. "Do I get an option three?"

His sneer turns into an outright snarl. "Sure. Option three is where I hold you down and you cry while I give it to you."

She shakes her head, mouth turning down like Reno's just _disappointed_ her somehow. "You wouldn't do that."

"I'm a bad man, baby."

"I know." She reaches out, touches cool fingertips to his cheek, and it takes all his willpower not to flinch away. "I also know you're not as bad as you think."

He resists the urge to hit her, although he doesn't know why. "Don't know where you get that idea, girl."

"Aerith."

"What?"

She tucks a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "My name is Aerith. Not 'baby' or 'sweetheart' or 'girl'."

As if he doesn't _know_ that. "The hell's your _problem_?" he asks her, a little helplessly.

She smiles, a little sad, but still warm like the memory of sunlight on bare skin. "If I ever figure it out, I'll let you know." She turns, smoothing down her skirt with delicate hands. "See you in two weeks, Mr. Turk."

She walks away. Reno can't even say why he lets her go, but he stands there for a long time after the last rose-pink flash of her dress has disappeared into the gloom.


End file.
